Là où le vent va
by Kyouyimina
Summary: Là où je vais quand tu es malade, tu sais, Mana, c'est goûter au vent. Il m'emporte et me parle. Tout ce qu'il me dit ne me plait pas, mais je sais qu'il me dit toujours la vérité. C'est mon destin qu'il me dicte, et je me sens bien dans ses bras. Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne comprends pas, Mana, j'ai l'habitude, tu sais ?


Ceci est un OS écrit sur le thème de ''Tempête'', en participation à la Nuit du FoF. Si vous êtes intéressé(e) pour en savoir plus, je serais ravie de répondre à vos question via MP.

Je me suis basée (encore une fois) sur la question "Mais POURQUOI (sentez toute la frustration dans ce pourquoi)Neah a-t-il trahi Adam ?" et ayant beaucoup de théories à ce sujet, j'en ai explorée une un peu fantaisiste qui part de la Nuit 215 où l'on peut voir Neah enfant perché dans un arbre.

Sachez que je maudis FFnet et sa fichue manie de sauter les point virgule. Je vais pas changer mon texte parce que ce site me cherche, quand même ?!

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Neah prit appui sur la petite branche pour se hisser au sommet de l'arbre. De là, il remua quelque fois jusqu'à trouver une position qui n'indispose pas trop son postérieur, et attrapa un rameau feuillu en guise de prise illusoire, sans pourtant s'imaginer un seul instant qu'il ne saurait lui éviter une chute mortelle s'il glissait.

Il ne tomberait pas. Jamais.

Il avait confiance en lui. L'arbre le portait, le vent le soutenait, l'Angleterre entière lui souriait doucement et le protégeait. Comment aurait-il pu choir de son refuge haut perché ? Depuis deux ou trois jours déjà, il montait là tous les jours. Mana était malade, et sans lui, il ne se gênait pour apprivoiser sa compagne favorite : la nature. Mana ne comprenait pas, alors il tâchait de ne pas trop l'ennuyer avec ça, d'espacer ses visites à l'arbre. Mana n'avait jamais compris.

Neah commença à murmurer, s'adressant à son frère absent : « Là où je vais quand tu es alité, Mana, c'est goûter au vent. Il m'enserre et me protège, m'emporte et me parle. Tout ce qu'il me dit ne me plait pas, mais je sais qu'il me dit toujours la vérité, et c'est ça l'important, non ? C'est mon destin qu'il me dicte, tu sais, et je me sens bien dans ses bras. Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne comprends pas, Mana, si tu ne comprends jamais, j'ai l'habitude, je t'aime quand même. »

Dès sa naissance, il lui avait semblé que toute vie le célébrait, qu'une douce mélodie suivait ses pas. Il était né à l'aube le jour du solstice d'hiver, le soleil s'était levé pour lui, et la musique avait commencé à le bercer. Depuis, il n'aimait rien tant que se lever avant l'astre pour l'observer se frayer une place dans le ciel, que grimper au sommet de l'un des Aînés, ces arbres gigantesque qui avaient des siècles. Là-haut, le souffle du vent l'étreignait et il pouvait l'entendre chanter à ses oreilles, accompagné de la symphonie que le monde émettait. Lorsqu'il en avait le courage, lui-même montait là-haut avec un instrument pour partager cette harmonie lorsqu'il ne l'avait pas, il se contentait de fredonner en chœur.

_Tu es promis à de grande choses_, susurrait le souffle qui s'engouffrait en lui. _Tu seras le Musicien du monde, celui qui le soutiendra et le fera continuer de fonctionner._

Et Neah souriait. « Je serais le musicien du monde », répétait-il en exhalant.

_Tu apporteras le chaos et la douleur pour le bien commun, tu seras suivit par la Musique Éternelle, tu vivras et sauveras le reste du monde_, l'enjôlait encore la rafale paisible qui l'enlaçait avec délicatesse.

La douce berceuse le faisait frissonner d'impatience.

_Tu vivras par et pour les autres, tu préserveras l'ordre et la musique originelle du monde_, l'amadoua encore la brise qui le caressait, avant de compléter sa sinistre prophétie. _Tu seras le destructeur de toute chose, celui qui viendra à l'encontre de son sang sept fois millénaire. Tu perdras la vie avant ta vingt-sixième année, tu en viendras à assassiner celui que tu aimeras pour défendre la vie de tous les autres. Tu feras de grandes choses, jeune homme, mais ton destin sera funeste._

Neah ferma les yeux devant les prédictions accablantes, funèbres, de son allié de toujours. S'il devait en être ainsi, soit, du moment que la musique ne s'arrêtait pas. Il ferait ce que le sort lui réserverait, il suivrait les pages du scénario écrit à son intention, il expirerait à même le sol s'il le fallait.

Tout pour l'herbe de la plaine continue de courber sous le vent, pour que le soleil se lève chaque matin, pour que Mana survive, pour que la musique que le monde diffusait subsiste à jamais.

.

La passerelle se clôturait à peine dans son dos qu'il s'appuya sur un tronc anonyme, mais bienvenu. Neah scella ses paupières, tandis qu'un grand calme tombait sur lui. Conjointement, un tremblement et un vertige le saisirent, et il se laissa glisser jusqu'à se retrouver assit par terre. La chose était faite, ne pouvait-il s'empêcher de songer continuellement. La phrase tournait et tournoyait dans sa tête en guise de répétition infinie, tandis qu'il faisait machinalement tourner entre ses doigts la lame luisante, encore souillée de sang. Fort heureusement, le manche de bois l'empêchait de se brûler, sans quoi il l'aurait précipitamment lâchée. Et, accessoirement, il aurait été incapable de mener son acte à bout.

Le vent lui avait avait promis une année encore, ou presque. Mais il avait échoué dans sa tâche, alors comment savoir s'il vivrait aussi longtemps ? Il leva son regard vers l'arbre en souriant presque. En ces temps si troublés, il lui paraissait presque incroyable que son instinct, malgré la débauche de sentiments contradictoires qui l'avait assaillit, ait réussit à le ramener ici et à le calmer.

Lorsqu'enfin son corps l'autorisa à bouger, il laissa tomber la dague brillante dans l'herbe et se leva. Sans une hésitation, il gravit l'arbre à l'aide de son agilité de toujours, et se posa dans son nid d'autrefois.

« Dis-moi, parles-moi, dévoiles-moi tout ce que tu sais. » exigea-t-il dans une inspiration.

_Je sais tout, jeune homme, mais tu n'as pas échoué_, répondit le vent. _Tu n'as jamais déçu ceux qui plaçaient leurs espoirs en toi._

« Mais je vais mourir. » chuchota-t-il en retour.

_Tu vas périr, jeune homme, mais tu renaîtras dans le corps du garçon aux cheveux de neige, et tu accompliras ta destinée. Tu vaincras ton propre sang et permettras à la race humaine de prospérer. Tu seras à jamais le Traître, le héros que personne ne connaîtra, mais tu suivras ta musique et laisseras ceux de ton sang perdurer en les privant de leur tête. Tu tueras celui que tu aimes._

« Mais je ne veux pas le tuer, protesta-t-il tout bas. Je ne veux pas mourir, ni le trahir. Je veux vivre à nouveau avec lui. Ce n'est pas leur faute s'il se trompent de route, je dois simplement leur montrer le bon chemin. »

_Tu vivras seul plus longtemps que ta vie n'a duré jusqu'alors, jeune homme. Tu vas perdre la raison. Tu feras ce à quoi l'on te destine, même si cela te coûte. Rien ne t'empêche de tenter de changer la fatalité, puisque tu l'as déjà fait. Mais quoi que tu fasses, nous te suivrons. Nous t'aimerons_, assura doucement la bise qui claquait autour de lui.

Pensivement, il descendit de son perchoir, saisit le poignard, détruisit l'Innocence sans même y penser. Il allait avoir de la route à faire. Il allait avoir besoin d'aide. Il allait avoir besoin de préparer la chose soigneusement. Mana, Marian, et puis l'autre, aussi, le plus important peut-être...

Neah renifla longuement l'air lourd avant de commencer à marcher sur le sentier rocailleux.

Un orage se préparait. Une tornade qui renverserait tout sur son passage, dévastant les champs, les prés, les forêts, les hommes. Une tempête qui les laisserait tremblant, mais heureux d'être en vie. Pour ceux qui aurait la chance de le rester.


End file.
